


Choose Your Side

by gladdecease



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Ninja, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pirates Versus Ninjas is taken too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/33478.html?thread=6674118#t6674118) in response to [mariana_oconnor](http://mariana_oconnor.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Doctor Who, Ten/author's choice, Pirates vs. Ninjas

"So you see," the Doctor said, ducking to let a man swinging from a rope pass harmlessly over his head. "Humans, being the wacky lot that you are, kept asking this question for so long that eventually an entire city was developed to discover the answer."

Donna stared. "Uh huh."

"Finding the actual real life ninjas and pirates was a bit difficult for them, but they've been locked in mortal combat ever since, neither side gaining a decisive advantage." He smirked. "Really, it's quite fascinating to watch."

"Fascinating. Right."

The Doctor paused. Usually Donna was much cheekier than this. "Are you alright, Donna?"

"Huh?" She swatted away his concerned fever-checking hand distractedly. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Could you move? You're blocking my view."

"Blocking your - " he began indignantly, then spotted the group of shirtless pirates battling it out against some ninjas wearing frighteningly tight uniforms. The Doctor sighed. "Alright. But just this once, you understand. I'm not letting you goggle at every pretty boy we run across."

Donna smiled, glancing at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye before returning to the pirates, several of whom had lost half their trousers as well. "Sure you're not."


End file.
